


Burning in Hell

by bookgirl27



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Father, Betrayal, Depression, F/F, F/M, Possesed Frisk, Self Sacrifice, Undertale Geno Route, first fanfic, i dont know, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookgirl27/pseuds/bookgirl27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have never been easy for you and your sister Frisk. After you are almost killed by your father you decide to leave with your sister and live in your old family cabin up on Mt. Ebbot. There is a paranoia surrounding the mountain but you know that monsters and magic were just superstitions.</p>
<p>Except they aren't.</p>
<p>One fateful day you and Frisk fall down a large cavern into the Underground. Everything you had believed not to exist was right in front of you. You get a "welcome" from a talking flower named Flowey. His warnings of kill or be killed filled you with dread but that's not the worst part.</p>
<p>Something's wrong with Frisk and you don't think they are really your sister anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heyyy so this is my first fanfic and i barely know what im doing. Id love feedback, please stick with me i think this has potential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning in Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey abuse in this chapter and wow. I'm really dark.

A cold gust of wind blew against you as you walked home. It was late, nearly 10 o’clock. You gently reach down to your brown satchel and feel the crumpling of five and twenty dollar bills. Tonight had been a good night at the diner. It was bustling but that meant more tips. You must have gotten at least two hundred dollars tonight in tips alone. The thought caused a smile to briefly flit across your face before dread set back in.

You pass by a parked car and glance at yourself in the tinted window. You have your hair pulled back in a messy bun, strands escaping and flying all over the place. Despite the extensive amounts of makeup you used under your eyes the dark circles are still visible but the bruise on your cheekbone is hard enough to see. You look extremely worried and exhausted, but then again that’s how you feel.

The dread starts to get worse so you busy yourself by thinking about your plans. Tonight’s tips added to your stockpile would be enough to take a taxi across the country and back, though you only needed tonight’s tips to get where you want to go. You could leave tonight and have money to spare. The thought excited you. It probably wouldn’t end up being that simple but it was a comforting thought. You were finally making good on your promise to protect and care for your sister.

Another smile spreads across your face as you think of your sister. She just turned twelve even though she looks like she is only ten. She has a permanent smile on her face and is the kindest person you know. Her short mop of brown hair is always messy no matter how much you brush it and really you think she likes it that way. Her eyes are small and almond shaped with dark brown irises and her skin is yellow-ish but tans beautifully. Her favorite colors were blue and purple and she refused to wear anything besides sweaters. The thing you love most about her is how strong she is. Even after everything she has been through, it’s still her.

Well almost.

One night you came home late from work to find him passed out unconscious on the floor and your sister sobbing in your shared room. You begged her to tell you what had happened but she just shook her head. You saw the bruises anyway. She hasn’t said a word since that day.

You finally get to your apartment building and walk inside. The dread is now unbearable but there’s nothing you can do about that. You get into the squeaky old elevator and watch the doors close, trapping you. When you had first moved here you had been terrified of this elevator because of how old it was. You would sit in there and all you could think about was what if the ropes snapped and you went plummeting down. Nowadays you were only scared when it took you up to your room.

Having reached your floor you step into the dirty hallway and walk to your room door. As you start to pull out your keys you suddenly hear the sound of glass breaking and his rough voice yelling. You let out a string of curses as you frantically unlock the door and burst inside. The smell of booze is sickeningly strong and only gets stronger as you run down the hallway and run into the kitchen. The sight before you causes you to gasp. 

The first thing you see is your 6’7 father bellowing at the top of his lungs. His face is red and his eyes are glazed. You quickly see the source of the alcohol stench, in his left hand he holds a half empty bottle of whiskey. The second thing you see is your little sister curled against the cabinets on the floor, cowering away from your father. Her hair is more of a mess than usual and her hands are covering her face. Her small body is shaking with sobs yet she doesn’t make a sound. The world seems to stop moving as you leap in front of her and face your father.

“Stop!” you try to shout, but it comes out in a shaking squeak. Your father’s face first shows confusion, then anger.

“Get outta my way, yer sister needs to be put in her place!” he bellows, spit flying from his mouth into my face. You wince but stand your ground. Gently you reach behind you and start to push your sister towards the door to the hallway. She gets the idea and moves with you, staying behind you.

“You’re drunk dad. You don’t know what you’re doing.” you say, trying to keep him distracted. It works and his already red face flushes with anger until he seriously resembles a tomato. 

“Who do ya think yer talking to?!” he slurs, even more spit flying towards you. “I’ll do whatever I want! Yer just a lying whore that keeps money from her dad!”

You freeze. “What did you do dad?” you say so quietly you almost can’t hear it yourself.

A horrible smile spreads across his face. “Just took what was mine. Got me some real fine booze with that money.” The smile grows as tears fill your eyes. Nine months. Nine months of work gone. All that was left was the wad of tips in your satchel and the new bottles of booze. You choke down a sob to see him looking over your shoulder with his glazed eyes.

“Hey, get back ‘ere!” he yells and tries to push past you. He must have seen your sister trying to escape. Shit. You push him in your panic and he suprisedly falls over a chair. The bottle of whiskey flies out of his hand and shatters on the ground. He heaves himself up and with a look of pure rage throws himself at you.

You throw yourself backwards into the hallway, out of reach. He quickley follows, swinging clumsily. You easily dodge him and take off down the hallway towards your room. You scream as something grabs your hair and slams you against the wall. All the air leaves your lungs and before you can take another breath his hand is snaking around your neck and squeezing. You slap and pull at his hand which only causes him to punch you with his other hand and squeeze tighter. Your lungs burn like they never have before and blackspots enter your vision. You feel tears running down your cheeks. You couldn’t even save your sister.

Suddenly the iron grip has been removed from your neck. You gasp for air, it hurting so much worse at first and then feeling infinitely better. You blearily open your eyes to see your sister hitting your father with her little purple baseball bat. She’s too small to have done any damage, all it did was distract him. He grabbed her arm and yanked the bat out of her hands, raising it above his head. You leaped up and grabbed it, pulled your arm back and swung at him as hard as you could. The bat connected with his temple and he immediately crumpled to the floor.

For a moment you and your sister just stood there, staring and gasping for breath. Then you walked over to her and hugged her tight. “Are you alright?” you ask while stroking her hair. You feel her start to cry even as she nods yes. You hug her even tighter and she completely breaks down. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” you whisper. “He’s a monster. Just a monster.”

She pulls away and stares at you with a confused look on her face. You chuckle darkly, immediately understanding what she was asking. “Humans can be so much worse than the monsters in your books. They can look like the nicest people and really be the worst. You just have to watch out for the monsters and hold on to the angels.”

She smiles weakly at you and hugs you again. You sit there for a long time just hugging. You finally hear her breathing slow. Soft snores fill the silence and you almost laugh. You gently pick her up and walk into your room. You decided you were leaving. Tonight. Carefully setting her on the bed you pack a few sets of clothes into your satchel and call a taxi with your ancient flip phone to meet you in front of the building.

You pick your sister up again and walk into the kitchen. You place your house keys on the table and then pour out every bottle of liquor you find. The smell gets worse but at least the smell won’t be coming from your father. Tiptoeing around your father to the door you look back at the apartment. You won’t miss this place, to miss it you would have to have had good memories there. You don’t think you will even miss your father. After everything it doesn’t even feel right to call him that. You then walk through the open door and shut it with a sense of finality. 

You quickly ride the elevator down to the first floor and immediately walk out the door. You don’t look back. Your sister shivers a little as the cold air hits her and you clutch her closer to you. The cab soon drives up and you get in. “Where to?” says the driver, looking more bored than you thought humanly possible.

“Mt. Ebbot please.” you say, pulling out your wad of tips. The driver suddenly looks a lot more interested and a little scared.

“Sweetheart I’ll take you to the base of that mountain but I’m not driving up. You sure you want to go there?” he asks skeptically.  
You nod and hand over the money, sighing inwardly. The superstitions surrounding Mt. Ebbot were ridiculous to say the least. Monsters and magic? Please. Your family had had a mountain cabin up towards the top of the cabin before everything fell apart. It was small but it would work for now. As the cab started to drive away your sister nuzzles closer to you. You smile despite everything. “We’re leaving.” you whisper.

“We’re free Frisk.”


End file.
